Watching Her
by Severus' Malfoy Maiden
Summary: complete short story, two chapters only. Written from Harry's point of view, some Ron bashing, but not much- turns out ok in the end.
1. Chapter 1

_Harry's POV_

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells myself and they've all worked for me." she said to Ron sitting across from Harry.

His eyes went wide as she pointed her wand at his face, "Occulus Repairo." His glasses were fixed and the uppity little witch stood.

That was his first encounter with her. Little did he know that in just a few short weeks he and Ron would rescue her from a troll forming a lasting friendship.

He remembered that day like it was yesterday. Afterwards he had tried to thank her for taking the blame.

"It was good of you to get us out of trouble like that." He said.

Ron, oblivious of people's feelings, per the usual, "Mind you, we did save her life!"

"Mind you, she might not have needed saving if you hadn't insulted her." Harry snapped back.

Hermione gave him a little smile and walked into her dorms for the night. He remembered thinking that he was glad he helped. From that point on, the three were inseparable.

He never thought of himself as one of those people that had tons of friends; Dudley always hung out with groups of other kids, despite his uninspiring demeanor and round appearance. _Harry mentally shrugged._ He didn't get it; Dudley was such a prick throughout their childhoods. It wasn't until seventh year and the Dursely's needed to be kept safe that Duds expressed any kind of kinship or favor towards Harry. _Harry thought for a moment_, it probably took some gumption to say what Dudley did considering his parents feelings about Harry and their objection to Dudley's new outlook on his cousin.

_He looked at her again_. She was smiling radiantly, the breeze ruffling her hair. She had long since tamed the wild lion's mane atop her head. By sheer weight, the curls were pulled into soft waves down her back coming to rest just short of her small waist. Her hair had darkened and was a rich chocolate color. She still had nice skin and smelled like vanilla or something flowery.

He was standing downwind from her and caught her scent. _He inhaled deeply and committed that scent to memory for the umpteenth time._

Their second year was insane. _A BASILISK! Great Gods!_ She had saved us when we encountered Devil's Snare. He was sure Ron would have perished if she hadn't remembered the verse she read in Herbology.

Ron was good at Chess and he was loyal when it benefitted him directly, but other than that, he turned out to be a jealous and whiny boor.

Third year was when he really noticed that she was, indeed, a girl; but not only that, she was kind, tough, and brilliant. _He thought back_, I mean I knew she was smart, but I didn't realize just how incredibly talented a witch she was until third year. I believe it directly coincided with her showing up in a small pink hoodie and fitted jeans that showed off her bottom when she punched Malfoy in the face. _Yep! That was it._

She saved me again from the Werewolf Remus, she saved Sirius from certain death by a dementors kiss, and she saved buckbeak from the executioner all in one night. I was just along for the ride. The only thing I did was conjure a patronus, not really knowing what I was doing, acting on adrenaline, as usual.

_He sighed_. If it weren't for her, he would have died ten times over; and where was Ron through all of this; holed up in the infirmary, resting because Sirius bit him.

When they walked back into the infirmary and Ron questioned our presence, she just laughed and made some joke about not being able to be in two places at once. _Harry smirked at the memory of her,_ after everything that they had been through; she still kept her sense of humor. He thought she looked pretty when she wore that teasing smile.

Fourth year was interesting. She woke us up one morning at the burrow during the summer. I heard my name and opened my eyes. I thought she looked angelic with her hair haphazardly up in a twist…thing. She had a smile on her face until she turned towards Ron. She sighed with determination and went to wake him up.

This gave me the perfect view of her backside. She had grown over the summer; it was a nice backside…

The deatheaters ended up crashing the world cup; it was her voice calling my name that brought me out of unconsciousness; I had been knocked out during the panic.

_He looked down at the ground_… I knew she was smitten with Viktor, but I decided to ignore the fact that my hormones called only her name…ok and Cho's... and sometimes Parvati, but only when she wore that light blue button up shirt that didn't quite fit over her breasts, so it looked like the buttons would pop open any second. What? I was a teen aged boy!

…Hermione was the only one who believed me about my name being submitted. Ron came around, but for a long time didn't speak to me.

She came to see me right before the first event with the dragons and gave me a worried hug. It was supposed to be friendly, sisterly even, but all I could think about was how her little body fit snugly against mine. I'm pretty sure I felt her breasts, two small, soft lumps against my chest. I went into that contest with a woody. UGH! Viktor laughed at me for days after that, I was thankful he didn't say anything to her about it. I was mortified.

She was there for me after Cedric died, she would hold my hand or squeeze my shoulder. She never polluted the environment around me with hollow words of 'it'll be ok' or 'it's not your fault.' She was just …there.

Her touch made my skin hot, but Ron started to talk about her more and I didn't want to get in the way. I knew how he felt – that I always got all the attention. _He sighed_, so much time wasted.

Fifth year was a mess. Hermione talked me into instructing them in defense. She even brought Ron on board and together they ganged up on me.

She created coins for the D.A. – Genius! - So that we didn't have to communicate in person, it was brilliant, really.

That year was riddled with both heartache and laughter. I had such a great time teaching my friends defense techniques and spells. We laughed often.

I had a minor crush on Cho… she was nice. I kissed her, but she cried throughout the kiss. Hermione explained why she might have been crying, but it didn't do anything for me. I thought it best to leave her alone.

Ron was getting more and more possessive of Hermione, but of course he didn't ever say anything to her, so she just thought he was being an arse to her for no reason.

After Sirius died, she made sure I didn't die with him. She broke through my invisible wall of grief. She is persistent, that one. I was close to hexing her, but instead, cried like a baby on her shoulder.

_****Flashback****_

"Harry, let me in." she said knocking on the door for the hundredth time that week. He didn't want to move.

"Harry you must eat …and shower. I can smell you from here." She said. He looked at the door tiredly. He took a deep breath and waved his wand to unlock the door.

She came in with a tray of tea and scones, "Harry, you can't stay in here forever. He wouldn't want you to." She chided him sitting on the side of the bed.

He was feeling horribly guilty about Sirius' death and he really just wanted to be left alone, but also he really didn't want to be left alone either.

She smelled of vanilla, the freshness of her scent drifted into the room with her. She was wearing a pink sundress that showed her tiny waist and long slender legs. Her arms were muscular, but not masculine; she was a beautiful female specimen if there ever was one.

"Talk to me Harry."

He couldn't, she would hate him. Especially since she was the one who told him his vision could be a trick. Did he listen? NOPE! What. An. Idiot.

"Harry?"

"Leave." He had said.

"No." she responded with quiet determination.

He pulled his wand and pointed it at her – he wasn't going to do anything to her, he just wanted to wallow in self-pity for a little longer –, "Leave."

She looked him straight in the eyes, squaring her shoulders, "Do you really want to do this, Harry?"

He waivered and she reached up to lower his wand. He had broken at that point, "It's my fault he's dead…" he had cried and cried.

She moved to sit directly in front of him, pulling his head to her shoulder and placing another hand on his back. Rocking him back and forth while he cried and she shushed him. He remembered the feel of her hand running through his hair.

He didn't know for how long she let him cry, but when he was finished, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad I could be here for you." She whispered and looked down at her hands now clasped in her lap. She was still sitting rather close. He wanted to pull her down to lay next to him.

"Thank you." He said.

She smirked then and looked at him, "You can thank me by showering and brushing your teeth, Harry!" she was laughing now making a scrunched up face.

He laughed and lunged at her making her squeal as she ran out the door giggling.

_****End Flashback****_

Sixth year… I can't talk about sixth year, it's so hard, another death… and Ginny. She kissed me once, but that was it. I wasn't interested in her that way.

She is happy now, married to Blaise Zabini of all people and pregnant with their first child. Molly is over the moon about it.

The hunt for horcruxes, what do I say about it, really? I'm amazed we are alive today.

_Harry looked over to Ron_, he was frowning, why is he frowning?

_Ron must have felt the weight of Harry's gaze and met his stare. Lavender caught the exchange and nudged the red head. Ron then glared at Lavender. Harry shook his head slightly at Ron._

Ron left us.

Ron. Left. Us.

Yes, US. No matter how many times I say it, it never ceases to amaze me. We were all suffering. We were all making a go of it. Hermione was trying her best to make sure we ate, because neither one of us made the effort.

Hermione cried for days over Ron leaving, it was such a betrayal. She couldn't believe it.

We slept together for the first few days after Ron left. She would be crying and I needed to feel her, so I would crawl into her sleeping bag with her (magically enlarged) and we would fall asleep together; her cuddled against me with her head on my shoulder and my arm wrapped around her or we would spoon – curiously, we almost always woke up in the same position in which we went to sleep. When we woke, we would get on with the day. On more than one occasion she woke up with my '_wand'_ poking her in the bum. She never said a word about it though, so it wasn't awkward at all. I appreciated that.

We, and I mean WE, ended up defeating the dark lord thankfully. Without Hermione fighting by my side, taking out Bellatrix and then casting a Jelly Legs Jinx Voldemorts way – which was hilarious, by the way –diverting his attention long enough for me to cast the killing curse, I would never have been able to get a firm hold of my wand and do what needed to be done. He dropped dead a moment later.

We still tease her about it, a number of people saw the Jelly Legs Jinx cast by the great Hermione Granger, Gryffindors' Princess, of all the curses, hex, charms and spells she knows, she cast a JELLY LEGS JINX on the darkest lord known to the wizarding world!

She is often asked why she didn't kill him out right or why she used that particular curse. She always responds the same way, "Voldemort was for Harry to defeat, besides how funny was it to see that scary evil murderer turn into a bowl of jello?" She shrugs and that's it.

She kissed Ron once. Right in the middle of the first half of the battle. He said something about house elves and she just went banana's; jumped into his arms and snogged the beefy red-head. He kissed her back, but I saw her face afterward, it was laughable. She made a scrunchy face and wiped her mouth with her sleeve as she turned around then got back to what she was doing before she lost her mind.

Before hand, when I saw what she was about to do I wanted to scream 'NO!' but it wouldn't come out.

I know Ron was not the only person she had ever kissed, she kissed Viktor Krum fourth year. I mean I caught them snogging and it looked like he was eating her face; it looked like she liked him eating her face.

_Someone is calling my name_, "Harry?"

_I snapped out of my reverie_ and everyone was staring at me, "What? OH! Yes, of course, I do." I knew what to say, I knew what they were asking.

We're aurors now, have been for three years. She has a nickname by the criminals she catches: the Herminator. She hates it. I think it's funny. It's not that she's unnecessarily cruel, but she doesn't take any crap from anyone.

I've watched her, silently loving her, for 11 years.

_He sighed and smiled; it was over. He could leave now_.

***

The room was lovely, the bed was huge. He looked down at the sleeping witch beside him. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, he couldn't help but touch her. He was getting hard again.

He pulled the sheet down to her hips uncovering her beautiful breasts, flat stomach and the top of her mound. He kept his eyes trained on the juncture of her thighs, licking his lips unconsciously, he moved slowly so as not to wake her.

His head was level with the trimmed brown curls protecting her center. He inhaled deeply and smelled the heady mix of her addictive spice and the smells of their previous love making.

He moved closer and flicked the outside of her nether lips with his tongue – no movement.

He moved her legs a little more apart gently and inched closer to her center. She shifted, but didn't wake.

He could see that she was wet. He slid a finger inside of her and she moaned and stiffened.

He jumped at the opportunity to boldly stroke her clit with his tongue rather aggressively bringing her to climax suddenly. She cried out his name as she sat up.

"Harry!" her body was shuttering in response to her orgasm, harry moved his shoulders under her knees and moved his body up so that they were face to face, her legs up and spread, he entered her swiftly. She was gasping and moaning.

He pounded into her, murmuring to her, "You feel like heaven." "So wet and tight." "Take it all." "You like that?" "You want it harder?"

She was panting and moaning and nodding. He was quite large and she was a virgin before tonight.

"I can't hold on… I'm cumming, OHHHH" he cried

They came together, panting and sweating.

When their heart rates returned to normal, "Well... that was…" she said

"Yeah." He panted.

They stayed silent for a few minutes and then she spoke, "You seemed preoccupied earlier today."

He looked at her and smiled, "Only for a second, I recovered in time to say the magic words didn't I, Mrs. Potter?"

She giggled, "Yes, Mr. Potter, you did. Hmmm, Hermione Potter. It has a nice ring to it."

He squeezed her closer, "Yes, it does."

_(__**A/N:**__ thanks for reading, __please review__)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Watching Her_

_**Epilogue: DeJa Vu**_

He looked down at the sleeping witch beside him. Her skin glowed in the moonlight; he couldn't help but touch her. She was lying naked and sprawled on their bed sound asleep from a night of loving making and intimate conversation. Her hair was … well, it was everywhere. Her lips formed a pout and her long dark lashes contrasted with her sun kissed skin and freckles spattered over her cheeks and nose.

It's been twelve years since they married and he still watched her, silently loving her. She was everything to him. He was pretty sure he would cease to exist if he lost her.

They worked well together and had been through so much during their years; looking out for each other, keeping each other grounded and catching the bad guys. Since the second war and spending the next few years rounding up rogue death eaters there had been two other wizards who fancied the idea of being 'the dark lord'. Each coming into power with devoted followers of his or her ideals. His or her – one of the dark lords had been a witch of extraordinary power. A student of Voldemort himself and Bellatrix Le'Stranges own daughter.

He traced the scar running across his wifes stomach lightly; Hera Le'Strange had been particularly vicious and had it out for one Mrs. Hermione Potter (nee Granger). Hera was a bitter and angry young woman as she had been present when Hermione killed her mother. Of course, Hermione had not seen the young girl during the fight and wondered about Bellatrix's logic in not keeping her daughter safe from harm.

In the end, it was Harry who had to send Hera to her grave as Hermione's guilt would not allow her to kill the tyrannical and vindictive witch.

Four years after they married Hermione told him she was ready to start a family. He was overjoyed; he had wanted children since before they wed, but didn't want to press his wife into making a decision that would make her unhappy; so he waited.

They had tried and tried, every month ended in disappointment as the two of them sat eagerly waiting for the results of the pregnancy charm. In reality the charm took only a minute to complete, but for them it seemed like an hour. A yellow glow surrounding her belly meant she was pregnant and a smoky color meant she was not pregnant. Another charm could be cast to determine the sex of the baby, but they never got that far.

Depression had soon followed and Hermiones normally bright and cheery demeanor was swallowed by self reproach and darkness. He didn't know what to do; they had gone to medi-witch after medi-witch and received the same answer: Hermione's torture in Malfoy Manor under the crazy witches wand had damaged her reproductive organs and decreased the chances of them getting pregnant.

So it was with heartache and sadness that they had made the decision to stop trying to have a child.

He looked at her sleeping form again, he had had an epiphany shortly after that decision; he didn't need anything else. His life, with her by his side, was complete. He had a wonderful job as head auror, he had a loving and smart wife whom he loved with his whole heart, they had friends and a house they both loved.

Ron had since come to his senses and though the three were still not as close as they once were, each held a close connection to the other and knew that if any of them were in trouble, they could count on the other two to help.

Ginny and Blaise ended up having four more children. Blaise was still out of his element as he was an only child, so watching him herd his children without Ginny present was amusing to say the least.

Ron and Lavender broke up shortly after the Potter wedding; she married Dean Thomas and moved to the U.S.

Ron courted Padma Patil for two years in between Quidditch seasons and they were married in a small wedding at the Burrow. They have three children and she is pregnant with their fourth. The girls are a beautiful mix of their mother and father with mocha skin a touch lighter than their mothers and dark auburn hair; the boys are the very essence of their father with light skin and red hair.

Draco Malfoy was still a git, but everyone was changed by the war. He is single; saying that he never wanted to marry and is one of the best aurors Harry has working for him. Hermione is deputy to Harry and Draco is third in line of authority. The three make for an ominous obstacle regarding criminals. Their have been several attempts on both Hermione's and Draco's life in an effort to make a life of crime easier.

Draco spends much of his time with the Potters now. Hermione thinks he is lonely, but doesn't want to admit it. Hermione also says that Draco fears ending up like his parents, in a loveless and cold marriage.

Harry doesn't want to spend too much time thinking about Draco's love life - it gives him a head ache.

Harry runs his finger around Hermione's nipple in a feathery light touch. He smiles as it pebbles. He lowers his head and breathes a warm breath over it; she shifts and sighs in response.

He is watching her, silently loving her.

He lowers his head and whispers in her ear, "Hermione."

"Hmmmm?" she responds and smiles her eyes still closed.

He places a large calloused hand across her big belly. They found out they were pregnant eight months ago. The medi-witches told her to take it very easy during the first trimester. It was a difficult time for both of them; they were scared of losing something they had wanted for so long and she was very irritable at having to stay in bed for long periods of time. Hermione had hexed her loving husband a few times in hopes that he would relent and let her up for work; he remained steadfast and as a result was still growing back a pinky from one of her curses. He was usually able to dodge them, but this one ricocheted off the mirror and caught his poor little pinky. She made it up to him of course, but he ended up hiding her wand after that.

In the fourth month they found out she was pregnant with twins. She had almost fainted. He had laughed deliriously.

Last week Hermione started having contractions, the medi-witch thought it best to let the twins 'cook' as long as possible and put Hermione on bed rest. They then scheduled a time for Hermione to come in to give birth under a very controlled environment.

Today was that day. He would be a father in less than three hours.

She was touching his chest now.

His body was reacting to her soft seductive touch, "Hermione, we need to get ready, baby."

She looked at him and ran her small fingers down his chest, across his belly and inside the waist band of his boxers.

His hand moving involuntarily to cup her breast and brush his thumb across her nipple, "Hermione…" he said trying to emphasize that they had no time for delay, but his tone lacked exasperation and bordered on breathy.

"Please. I want to feel you in me before the girls make their entrance, you know?" she pled and opened her legs teasing him.

He kissed her still touching her pregnant belly.

They had stopped having sex with him on top as her stomach grew – it was uncomfortable for her and he was too preoccupied with not wanting to hurt her that he was unable to climax on occasion, so he quietly lay down on his back pulling her over him; she pushed on his chest and sat up straddling him gently sliding down sheathing his hardened member inside of her.

They both sighed in pleasure. She started to move and he held onto her hips guiding her.

"You feel so good Hermione."

"yessssss." She responded throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

He could feel her hair touch his thighs, he loved that feeling. Her hair brushing his skin while his very sexy wife rode him wildly; he was going to cum.

"Hermione!" he was there only holding out until she stiffened and he felt her inner walls clamp down milking him for every drop.

She fell on top of his chest and he wrapped his arms around her naked form; his softening member still buried within her.

"Are you ready, Harry?" she asked and tinge of fear in her voice.

"I've never been more ready, love." He could feel her smile.

"Then let's go have these girls." She said and stood up to take a shower.

***

Four hours later they were each holding one of their daughters: Leah and Lily Potter were born five minutes apart with a small tuft of jet black hair. Strangely neither girl had the regular blue eyes that babies usually have at birth, but instead one had emerald green eyes mirroring her fathers and her grandmothers and the other had chocolate brown matching Hermione's.

Draco walked in and took the baby Hermione was holding without saying a word to Hermione he started cooing at his 'niece.' He moved to sit down and beckoned Harry hand over the other little girl.

So there he was, bachelor extraordinaire, sitting in the seat by the window holding both little girls – one in each arm, smiling and talking to them as if they were his own.

"Hey pretty ladies; Uncle Draco is going to teach you so much, you just wait; you're going to like me way more than you like your know-it-all mum and your boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-my-arse dad." He said with a smile and a wink to the oblivious little girls in his arms, though they did smile back…. Or so Draco says.

The tired parents gave each other a wary look and made a mental note to limit 'Uncle' Draco's time with the girls as they grew older.

Harry moved to sit on the edge of the bed near his wife. He picked up her hand and kissed her wrist, "I love you." He said softly

She looked at him, her eyelids drooping heavily, "I love you too daddy." She whispered smiling and falling gently to sleep.

_**The end. Please review**_.


End file.
